


Initiation

by clandestini



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Gwaine Being Gwaine, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestini/pseuds/clandestini
Summary: Finally a knight of Camelot, Mordred is welcomed as one of them by his brothers-in-arms...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may have read this story before but I wasn't really happy with how it turned out then and deleated it a while back. I accidentally found it on my harddrive the other day, thought 'what the heck', tweaked just a little bit and decided to re-post it.
> 
> Rated mostlt for safety, this is more of a sweet fic rather than steamy...

It was his first patrol as a knight and of course they had been attacked. It hadn’t been a very serious assault, in fact, the fight was merely enough to qualify as a minor skirmish but still he’d managed to get injured. Too hasty and too eager to prove his worth he’d thrown himself headfirst into the battle, successfully making their attackers back off but at the same time earning him a blow to the head, effectively knocking him out. As he tried to get his unsteady legs to cooperate he was dimly aware of the fight around him and the strength of Percival’s arms as he was dragged to safety. Then everything went black.

 

 “You’re awake then” Mordred heard Gwaine say and the young knight slowly turned his head to look at the man sitting beside him, and at the other knights who’d gathered around them.

“What happened?” Mordred groaned and Gwaine carefully helped him to sit up.

“You ran headfirst into the fight and forgot to watch your back.” Gwaine smirked slightly as Percival came over, offering Mordred a cup of water that he greedily gulped down.

“How are you feeling?” the large knight asked gently and Mordred looked down on the ground sheepishly. The others laughed at this, but the laughter was good-natured and Leon reached out to grab the young man’s shoulder.

“Everything is a lesson” he said and the others nodded their assent.

“We’ve all been young and reckless once” Elyan continued. “And some of us still are” he added with a pointed look towards Gwaine which had everyone laughing again.

“How are you?” Percival asked again when the laughter had died down and Mordred took a moment to feel if he was all right. “Can you walk?”

“Yes” Mordred nodded and Gwaine pulled him to his feet.

“Let’s get moving then.”

 

When they’d made camp for the night, Mordred’s wound had been treated and everyone had eaten their supper they settled down to warm themselves by the fire. Gwaine leaned in close to the young knight.

“So Mordred, your first patrol and first blood as a knight” he said, throwing one arm around Mordred’s shoulders. “Quite the day, wouldn’t you say?” Mordred only nodded in answer but Gwaine wasn’t deterred by the lack of response and continued:

“You must be tired, you should lie down, have a rest.” Mordred looked up in alarm and tried to get some more distance between himself and the other knight.

“No, I’m fine” he insisted. “I really am, trust me.” The last thing that he wanted was for the others to think that he was unfit to be a knight. And why on earth was Gwaine still sitting so close?

“Gwaine, give the boy a break” Leon said warningly when he saw that Mordred squirmed uncomfortably and Gwaine huffed.

“I was just…” he started to protest but Leon cut him off.

“I know what you were trying to do. Leave him alone.” Gwaine made a face but Leon’s voice was firm and the long-haired knight didn’t push the issue.

“Ah, don’t pout” Percival said, pulling the unresisting Gwaine onto his lap. “You’re just a bit too intense, we wouldn’t want you to scare the poor lad away, now would we?” Gwaine let his head fall back to rest against Percival’s shoulder and looked at the taller knight with a devious smile.

“Are you sure that _you_ can handle my intensity then?” he asked teasingly, nipping innocently at Percival’s earlobe and grinding his hips down slightly. Percival groaned and pulled Gwaine tighter to his chest, one arm firmly around Gwaine’s waist and the other one sneaking down and quickly untying Gwaine’s breeches.

“You bet your sweet little arse that I can” he answered as he pushed the clothes aside and slowly started to stroke the other knight to hardness.  

 

Bewildered with what he was seeing Mordred tore his gaze away from the pair and looked at the other knights, only to become even more shocked. None of the others seemed disturbed or surprised by what was going on, in fact, Elyan had one hand down his own breeches as he watched his brothers-in-arms. Leon decided to take pity on the wild-eyed young knight.

“As knights, we are close” he explained. “Our fellow knights are our family, our brothers. We fight for each other, bleed for each other and, if it comes to that, die for each other. And we take care of each other. We share hurt and sorrow with each other as well as happiness… and also pleasure.”  

“You mean that you… that you… everyone?” Mordred stammered. It wasn’t as if love between two men was completely unheard of but he’d never seen it expressed so freely before.

“We give and take pleasure from each other” Leon confirmed. “Every knight who wishes to do so is welcome. And anyone who do not wish to take part is no less of a brother.”

“Just a prude” Gwaine snickered before Percival sternly told him to behave, sharply pinching one of his nipples.

 

A loud moan had them turning towards Gwaine as he threw his head back and spilled over Percival’s hand. Not long after Elyan followed him, panting slightly, and Mordred suddenly was very aware that he was painfully hard. Gwaine met his eyes and winked and he hastily tried to cover his erection but everyone had already noticed his predicament and the young knight blushed furiously.

“I… I just…” he stammered but was interrupted when he was being pulled into an embrace from behind.

“Let us take care of you” Leon murmured in his ear. “Let us show you how good it can be.” Leon began placing small kisses to the side of Mordred’s neck and he instinctively leaned in to the touch.

“Will you let us?” Leon asked as Elyan came closer and began to caress the younger knight’s thighs. “Will you let us give you pleasure?”

“Yes.” Mordred’s head fell back to rest on Leon’s shoulder, surrendering. “Show me.”

 

The sensation was too much and, at the same time, nowhere near enough. The tight, warm wetness of Elyan’s mouth that surrounded his cock, the feeling of Leon’s calloused hands stroking and pinching his nipples as they slowly travelled down his body. The way Elyan’s tongue would trace his cock from root to tip, licking and teasing, before engulfing it in that silky, wet heat again. Leon’s hands on his bottom, firmly caressing and then parting his arse cheeks and the sharp intrusion when one of Leon’s fingers breached him. The way another finger was added and the fullness and the stretch seemed to be too much to bear and yet he craved it more than he’d ever known. The intensity that came with Elyan swallowing him down to the root at the same time as Leon curled his fingers. And the way the pleasure that had been building released abruptly, sending intense sparks all through his body. His vision blacked out he sent thick stripes of white come down Elyan’s throat.

 

When Mordred came to again he was comfortably tucked in between his brothers-in-arms, limbs loose and heavy from sated lust. He smiled lazily when he was kissed, tasting himself on Elyan’s tongue. Felt the way Leon pulled him closer as Gwaine tried to grope him. Ran his fingers through Gwaine’s hair and let his fingertips trace the outline of Percival’s muscles. If this was what happened on patrols, he couldn’t wait to the next one.


End file.
